What You Learn Undercover
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: My take on Andy's thoughts during the season finale, plus the way I think it should have ended...


_A lot of this is dialogue from the show, but I wanted to show emotions throughout, so I added some of my own stuff. I also added the ending I would liked to have seen. Please let me know what you think!_

…..

She was acting as his girlfriend, obviously they were going to have to be all touchy feely, but what she didn't expect was the feelings. It started when Sam met her in the locker room.

"Hey," Andy said when Sam walked into the locker room. "What do you think?"

"I hate to say it McNally, but you don't exactly scream cheap thrills, you've got some work to do."

"What are you talking about, I can be way cheap," Andy said pulling her top down just a little bit further.

"Ok," Sam said with a laugh.

He started walking up toward where Andy was standing. "So how long have you been dancing?"

"Couple years, you know pays the bills."

"What's our story?" Sam asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"You pay the bills too."

"Come on, we're selling ourselves as a hot and heavy couple here. We have major history ok?"

Sam had pulled her up next to him and she slid her arm around his waist. The butterflies were suddenly back in her stomach and she felt herself getting that familiar giddiness she always got when he was around.

"How'd we meet?" he continued.

"Uh, the club and I thought you were pretty cool."

"How did I make you feel?"

He was getting closer to her and she could feel her heart starting to beat faster. His breath on her cheek as setting it on fire. She forgot how she felt being this close to him.

She couldn't answer his questions, she was just giggling. She never felt like that when she was in Luke's arms. Sure, she was comfortable with Luke, but he didn't ignite anything inside her. She didn't melt under his touch, but she did that and more with a simple touch of the hand from Sam and at that very second she was pressed up against him.

"Somebody asks you a question McNally, you can't be thinking about it you got to know. Do you understand what we're getting into here?"

She was suddenly brought back to reality but his question. They were about to get into a very dangerous situation. Andy was excited for the opportunity to work undercover, but she was scared at the same time. She was thrilled she was working with Sam because he always calmed her down just with his presence. The night in the parking lot of the Penny after their first shift together when she had said she wasn't scared because he was there was the truth. He gave her confidence.

She stopped by Luke's office before she went to the briefing. He gave her some information on Bergan from a case he was a suspect in.

"So are you sure about this?" Luke asked.

"Sure about what?"

"The undercover."

Andy didn't know what to say. Was he questioning her ability to do the job?

"I know you, you're Andy McNally, you think you screwed up so you're running around trying to fix it. You don't have to."

"Luke, I'm a cop. This is my job."

"And I don't want you to get hurt."

He was questioning her ability to do the job.

"Ok, all this time we've been fine and we're going to move in together and now all the sudden you're worried about me?"

"This is bigger than anything you've ever done before."

"You don't think I can do this?"

Luke didn't answer her. It was these situations that Sam and Luke were polar opposites. Sam had confidence in her and encouraged her. Luke questioned her ability and wanted her to stay away from the job because it was dangerous.

"If his is how it's going to be when we move in together, maybe I shouldn't have said yes."

Andy turned and walked out of Luke's office. She didn't need to fight with him right now. She was about to get involved in a dangerous case and she needed her focus to be on the buy 100%. She couldn't have another argument with Luke hanging over her head.

Andy went into the parade room to sit through the briefing on the mission. Andy was shocked to find out that Luke was on the cover team. He didn't say anything about being part of it before when she was in his office.

Once the briefing was over Andy and Sam headed over to the Mermaid Lounge.

"You ok?" Sam asked during their ride.

Andy laughed to herself. He always seemed to be able to tell when she had something on her mind. She also loved the fact that he asked that simple question, Luke never did. He always talked about cases, never her.

"Uh huh," Andy replied.

She knew that was a lie and she knew that Sam would know it was a lie too.

"Really burns you doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Callahan wanting to protect you, look out for you."

"No, I think it's really sweet actually."

"It pisses you off. You're not some little girl that needs her hand held. You busted me your first day on the job."

"Wow, you're really never gonna let that go are you?"

"Why would I? You took me down and I'm awesome, which of course means you are awesome."

Andy couldn't help but smile listening to him. Ten seconds ago she was angry with him because he was going after Luke and now he's got her laughing. She could never stay angry with him. Then she found herself back to her thoughts earlier, Sam had confidence in her and encouraged her.

"Well how come you believe that and he doesn't?" Andy asked.

"Because I'm your partner McNally, and Callahan is your colleague with benefits. I work with you, he doesn't."

"Well he should back me up no matter what."

"And what exactly is he doing here on our cover team? He doesn't need to be here, but he is, for you."

Why was Sam trying to make Callahan seem like the good guy all of the sudden? He had done it on their trip to Sudbury too, but at the same time he was still there right by her side if she needed him. She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

They continued to the Mermaid Lounge in silence. Andy was thinking about Luke being on the detail. She was thinking about what they were about to walk into the middle of and she was thinking about the man sitting next to her.

"Come on, I want to hear you say it," Sam said once he parked the SUV outside the lounge.

"Say what?"

Andy really had no idea what he was trying to get at.

"That you're scared, that you don't think you can do it, whatever it is, come on, get it out, now."

He really did know her. It is pretty amazing what you can learn about someone in six short months when you spend enough time together. Andy thought for a moment and she was scared, but she wasn't scared about being honest with Sam.

"I'm tired of feeling like I'm never ready. I mean, really ready, for anything," Andy said. "I'm constantly faking," she added in a soft voice.

Sam turned himself so he was facing Andy in the SUV, "McNally, listen to me, I've been with you since you started and I've seen how far you've come and I'm telling you right now there is nobody I'd rather go through that door with, nobody. So if you can't trust yourself on that, you trust me because you're ready."

"Ok," Andy replied hesitantly.

She knew he was being truthful about being comfortable going in there with her, he wouldn't put his or her life in danger.

"Ok," Sam said.

"I'm terrified."

"Of course you are, that's what makes it fun," Sam laughed.

Andy and Sam made their way into the Mermaid Lounge to make the buy. She had thought about how she would answer the questions Sam asked her in the locker room and she ran the answers over and over in her head so it would seem natural when she answered.

Angel had told "Gabe" that they should put the guns on the table, so they were on more neutral territory. After Sam put his down, he put his arm back around Andy and kissed her cheek. Andy knew they were putting on a show, but the butterflies that were in her stomach when he kissed her certainly were real.

Angel didn't seem to mind that Andy, or Edie as he knew her, had showed up. He checked her for a wire and questioned her a little bit, but certainly wasn't suspicious.

Sam started talking to Angel about the deal and things weren't playing out the way it had been expected. Sam was about to call off the deal when Andy came up with the idea of going with Angel to get the drugs while Gabe stayed with the money. It seemed like a good idea to her and they would still get to make the deal.

Angel agreed, but rathered Gabe to come with him instead.

Andy suddenly felt herself getting nervous. She was going to be separated from Sam. She was going to be alone with Ricky and would have to keep up her cover without Sam's help. And Sam would be without back up wherever it was that they were going to get the drugs.

As Angel started for the door, Sam walked up to Andy and put his hands on her face. She was nervous because of what was about to happen, but his touch still sent chills through her body.

"Ok look, this was my idea, you don't have to do this," Andy whispered.

"Yeah well, Callahan's not that only one who has your back. You sure about this?"

"Yeah, deal's not done."

Then he kissed her. It wasn't a quick peck on the cheek or lips, it was a lingering kiss that spoke volumes. It took a lot of self-control for her to not just throw her arms around his neck and hold him. She reached up and wiped the lipstick off his lip before he walked away.

There was a little voice inside her head warning her about what Sam may be walking into because of her suggestion, but she knew he knew what he was doing.

Sam walked our and Andy began talking to Ricky. It was obvious to see that he was nervous and new to this scene. She figured she would play on that to try to get information from him, she got more than she bargained for.

She had been talking to Ricky for several minutes and he was trying to one up her as far as information he knew, trying to prove they trusted him. He told Andy that Landry was back in town and Andy knew that Landry would know Sam was Gabe. She had to get out and tell the backup team to get Sam before he got to the deal.

Much to her surprise even though she was absolutely terrified for herself as we as Sam, she was able to keep her composure. She tried talking her way away from Ricky, but when that wasn't working she admitted to being a cop. The fact she was a cop made him even more nervous and that scared Andy even more, maybe he would do something drastic.

She gave him the ultimatum to shoot her or let her go and he hesitated. Andy took that opportunity and turned to walk out the door. Ricky kept yelling for her to stop, but she kept walking hoping he would listen to what she had said and not shoot her.

Once she was out of the building she let the panic take over, she screamed to Noelle that they had to stop the car and that Sam was going to be killed as soon as they got to wherever the drugs were. She got into the SUV with Noelle, Luke and Boyd and they rushed to the scene. Andy listened to the radio on the way there and heard that there was one victim who was shot in the chest. Her heart sank, she wasn't sure if she could handle losing Sam. She had been trying to avoid it for so long, but she loved him. She had been with Luke because he couldn't hurt her. Sure, she cared about him, but she wasn't in love with him, she was in love with Sam and that scared the hell out of her. She always protected herself from being hurt. Now there was a chance he was gone.

Noelle, Luke and Boyd all rushed up to the dock when they got to the warehouse. Andy got out of the truck slowly and took in what was in front of her. There was a bright yellow tarp laying on the dock that was obviously covering a body. She saw Luke going up to it.

"McNally," she heard from behind her just before Luke lifted up the tarp.

She spun around and saw Sam standing there leaning up against one of the black SUV's. She wasn't sure if she was really looking at him or her brain was playing games with her.

"You're ok," Andy said still in disbelief as she walked up to him.

"Thanks to you," Sam replied with that little grin that Andy loved.

"You're ok," Andy repeated as she put her arms around his neck.

She started crying in his arms.

"I'm ok, Andy. I'm ok."

Sam ran his hands up and down Andy's back trying to comfort her.

"Andy, you did a great job in there."

"When I heard there was someone shot, I kept thinking that I couldn't lose you," Andy said as she pulled back to look at Sam.

Sam put his hands on Andy's face just like he had done inside the Mermaid Lounge and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I'm right here Andy and I'm not going anywhere."

Sam kissed her forehead and then kissed each of her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and saw her fear and relief at the same time. He leaned down and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back and she pulled him closer by tightening her arms around his neck.


End file.
